


You're My Exception

by Junebug1312



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: During the Amazon video, Dream finds out that George bought a sex toy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 427





	You're My Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This is all new to me ahhhh! Hope you enjoy :)

George pushed a stray hair out of his face, laughing breathlessly, which was coloured by an edge of disbelief. 

"Dream this is—" he shook his head slightly, "—Five thousand dollars is too much," 

"George, it's seriously, fine!" Dream confirmed, an exasperated wheeze exiting his mouth. 

A sliver of excitement prodded against George's apprehension. Five thousand dollars was a lot of money, and to learn that it was all for George's selfishness startled him. Without further questioning, George clicked open his Amazon tab and breathed out shakily. 

Dream watched George fluster at the idea of spending such a large amount of money on things he wanted. Oddly, it lightened Dream's heart and made him smile for an unspeakably long time. George stumbled over his first few purchases until he found confident footing and started to splurge. 

George laughed nervously, an uneasy weight settling on his chest as he watched his shopping cart fill. Still, Dream assured him that he deserved some new equipment, which calmed his nerves a bit. George didn't want to come off as some money-hungry, selfish monster that took Dream's money and kindness for granted. After a while, it became fun, and George even began making jokes about the purchases he would make, such as the tiny elephant figurine that was 1.5 inches. 

"I don't even know what to get next! I've only spent two thousand!" George exclaimed in mock annoyance.

Dream chuckled smoothly, "Whatever your heart desires, George,"

George rolled his eyes as his tongue skimmed over his upper teeth, a movement Dream watched with intense fascination. A sudden grasp of heat in his stomach sent shockwaves through his relaxed body. He shook off the sensation. There had always been tension between him and George. A quick glimpse of hot desire or a snappy comeback filled with innuendo. However, both boys pushed it under the rug, forgotten until it was ultimately mentioned by their fans or put into a compilation. 

"Alright, _daddy dream_ ," George slyly commented under his breath, causing Dream to wheeze unexpectedly.

"What?" Dream questioned with jittery laughter colouring the word.

George giggled breathily and didn't respond, his eyes flitting over the webpage, searching for more things to include. In the end, Dream wouldn't include footage of the soft blush glowing on George's face, save that for himself. 

Dream soaked in the silence, eyes bouncing from George's concentrated face to the various items scattered across the screen. After clicking on a new tripod for his desk setup, George's mouse flew across the page.

"I must be at least at three thousand now," George stated, exasperation lacing his words. 

Presumably, George intended to inspect how much money he had left to spend. However, without realizing it, George clicked on his orders and returns instead of the cart. Now, this wouldn't have been an issue if Dream wasn't able to see the last, unfortunately, incriminating purchase.

Dream recognized the slip before George, but as he opened his mouth to speak the error into existence, all words halted in his throat. At the very top, unmistakably, was a slim black vibrator. Dream did a double-take, his brain processing the information in a shutter-speed fashion. 

"Oh, shi—" George slipped up, his voice was sharp and quiet. 

He stumbled to click out of the page as Dream stared in awe, examining the red flush travelling up George's neck. It wasn't his typical shy blush, this one screamed of proper embarrassment. Once the purchase was off of the screen, George hid his face in his hands as a scratchy groan flew from his mouth.

"George?" Dream asked, amusement brewing in his tone.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," George pleaded, muffled by his palms.

Now, Dream and George were very good friends. With one word Dream would never mention this incident aside from a few good-natured jabs when they were alone. However...Dream couldn't shove down the obvious interest he was feeling. Imagining George with his back arching against his bed, teeth tugging at his lip, and face twisted in ecstasy was pushing Dream's semi non-platonic feelings to full homoerotic fantasies. 

All in all, Dream didn't want to let this go, and he didn't plan to. Perhaps all George needed was a little provoking.

"Show me," Dream prompted, eyes gleaming with immorality. 

"What?" George squeaked, hands flying to his lap.

Dream had heard almost every tone of Georges. Angry, scared, hurt, sad, frustrated and the list could go on. Yet, never had he heard that pitchy resonance, stuffed with a mixture of emotions. 

"You heard me," Dream continued confidently, knowing his back up plan to shrug this all off as a joke was rock solid, "Show me your toy,"

George spluttered unattractively, his face red and splotchy. 

"You have got to be joking," George accused, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"No denying I see," Dream teased, enjoying the ever-growing darkness of George's cheeks.

George glanced away moodily, arms crossing over his over-sized hoodie, "You're the worst,"

Dream licked his lips, pulling at his hoodie strings as he thought. Persuasion was one of his better qualities, and deep in his mind, he knew he had to convince George. It was simply a game of chicken now. George wasn't backing out or leaving the call, which meant either he was too kind to skip out on Dream's recording, or he was waiting to see where this was going.

Dream racked his brain, thumbing over tactics he could use until his memory laid it out in front of him. There was nothing George loved more than a bargain. 

"How about this," Dream propositioned, smiling cheekily, "You show me and I'll turn my webcam on"

George's face lit up with surprise, "R-Really?"

Dream smirked, hook, line and sinker, "Only below the waist though, can't be giving away all my secrets,"

George rolled his eyes, face falling slightly but he still looked intrigued. 

"I've seen your bottom half before Dream," George said with an unimpressed tone.

"Not when it's been just for you" Dream remarked softly.

George's throat bobbed as his eyes flashed to his lap. Consideration, Dream realized abruptly. After a long thirty seconds of waiting, George cleared his throat and lifted his gaze.

"Fine," he conceded, "You first though,"

"What?" Dream exclaimed, "How is that fair?"

"Because your lap wouldn't cost you your career," George argued with a raised eyebrow, "Come on, I need _some_ leverage" 

"How will I know you'll do it then, and this isn't just a trick?" Dream questioned. 

George sighed annoyedly and stood up from his chair. Dream's eyebrows furrowed as he disappeared from view for a couple of seconds, and he heard the sound of a drawer opening. When George appeared again, he was holding something just out of sight. 

"Ok, I have... _it_...in my hand right now,"

Judging by George's uncomfortable disposition Dream could only assume as much. He gulped as a flicker of arousal passed over him.

"You turn on the camera at the same time as I lift my hand, ok?" George compromised.

Dream thought it over, though his response flashed like a neon sign in front of him immediately. His curiosity was digging a hole through his stomach. Dream angled his camera downwards, checking to make sure it wouldn't accidentally catch any other part of him. It's not like Dream didn't trust George, his privacy was just really important to him. 

"Ok," Dream smiled eagerly, "I'm ready"

George smiled too, but his nerves appeared on his face like at the start of the recording. Dream couldn't blame him, this bargain favoured Dream more than him.

"One...two..." George counted shakily, "...three"

Dream clicked his webcam button, content when his bottom half perfectly framed appeared on the screen. A millisecond later, George, who was shaking and displayed an embarrassed smile, held up his hand. While George was focused on the image of Dream in light blue sweatpants, and the bottom of a black shirt, Dream's gaze was stuck on George's hand. Just as seen in the Amazon image, a compact, black vibrator lay in George's hand with a shiny metal chain hanging off of one end. 

An unusual enrapture dawned on Dream making him gawk as his eyes flickered from George's flustered face to the metal glint reflecting off his light. Before he could think otherwise, his hand clenched shut on his thigh.

George's breath stuttered as he saw Dream shift in his chair. The fact Dream knew he had a sex toy was beyond awkward but his reaction stirred desire in his stomach. 

"You sure got that fast" Dream teased, wishing for a moment that George could see the sinister smirk dancing on his lips. 

"Shut up!" George exclaimed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile. 

"How long have you had it?" Dream asked, soft giggles following. 

" _Dream!_ " George exclaimed with fond exasperation.

"Come on! Share and care George" Dream insisted playfully. 

George eyed him warily, his hair mussed up against his forehead. After a pause that was so long Dream wasn't sure he would get an answer, George sighed. "I don't know...three months?"

Dream smoothed his palms along his legs, sweat slicking the path. A flitter of anxiety crawled over his skin, the image of George on his bed flashing through his head once again. 

"What does it..." Dream paused, was this too far? 

George's eyes darkened as he stared intensely into his webcam. The constant tension that surrounded them, flooded through again. George studied Dreams hands, his thick fingers and veins protruding. Black nail polish contrasting against his tan skin. 

“Yeah?” George questioned quietly but with subdued power.

Dream bit his tongue at the touch of rasp in George’s tone. He wondered if he could feel the same electricity flowing through the webcam.

“What does it feel like?” Dream asked confidently.

Dream had little experience with sex toys. A few girlfriends requested they use a vibrator to intensify things in bed and he had always enjoyed that. However, he never assumed many guys would have their own sex toys. His hand had worked its magic perfectly fine so he didn’t feel the need to experiment. That didn’t quell his interest now though.

George snorted, and although his face remained red, he didn’t falter, “Good. But not as good as—“

Dream smirked, dancing on a caution line. His heart had slowed to a soft staccato rhythm. 

“Getting fucked?” Dream supplied.

George spluttered, eyes moving all around the screen, " _Dream!_ "

Eyes blurry with indescribable emotion, Dream snickered softly, "Am I wrong?"

"I haven't—I'm not..." George trailed off.

His face had softened to the complexion of a pink rose, lips curling down like sinking petals. Dream read between the spaces of his words understanding George's hesitation. Both of their sexualities had been questioned multiple times and to have it stated so blatantly was nerve-wracking. 

"Neither am I" Dream stated, "But there are always...exceptions" 

Georges soft lips parted on a breathy gasp, quiet enough Dream could have imagined it. There were a few instances Dream wished George could see his face but right now he had the strongest urge to tilt his webcam upwards. Assuring George through expressions alone what he was openly admitting to. 

"Yeah?" George whispered, eyes staring into the webcam filled with genuity and hope.

"Yeah" Dream promised.

George cleared his throat, words crawling on the inside of his cheeks. How could he say all the things he wanted? All the things he had dreamed of? 

"I got it after a breakup" George confessed, tone edging on discomfort, "Spur of the moment decision"

"Good decision?" Dream wondered, fingers feeling restless against his legs. 

George laughed and nodded positively.

Dream's intrusiveness was getting the best of him, "Better than jerking off?"

That unwavering awkwardness appeared in the flush of George's cheeks again but he didn't look as if he wanted to stop the conversation.

"Different. More...intense" George admitted while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Imagined thoughts flickered in Dream's brain in high definition, they were all he had. George's thighs falling open, shaking with exertion and pleasure as he pushed the toy inside of him. Dream had never watched gay porn but he could assume that image would be more innocent even in its defined eroticism. Dream's eyes went cloudy from staring at George's blushing, attractive face. The darkness of his hair contrasting beautifully against his rose-tinted cheeks. Dream felt his stomach clench as arousal streamed through his veins, pumping lust straight to his heart. Without thinking, used to the veil of anonymity, Dream palmed himself through his sweatpants. He wanted to thumb over George's plump, swollen lips, kiss away that embarrassed smile. 

It only took a couple of moments for George to catch the slight movement of Dream's hand. A faint gasp fell from his lips as his eyes widened. A spike of surprised arousal caught George off guard as he licked over his lips.

Through his clouded brain, Dream's thoughts began to catch up with his actions as he followed George's gaze and realized he could see exactly what he was doing. He stopped quickly, flinging his hand away from his pants while cringing at the obvious tenting. For the first time that night, Dream's cheeks coloured, not used to having all his cards spread. While preparing a whole speech dedicated to apologizing and explaining away the incident, Dream was cut off abruptly. 

"Keep going,"

George's tone was gruff, unlike his usual demeanour of soft and bubbly. Dream's eyebrow piqued as his fist clenched by his side. For once, Dream could see the gleam of lust swarming George's eyes with no attempt at hiding. This was no joking matter, George was propositioning Dream with no facade of comedy anymore. Cautiously, as if George was a butterfly who could retreat at any moment, Dream let his hand return to his bulge. A tiny noise, closer to a sign than a moan, left George's mouth which only spurred Dream on. He stroked over himself, shivering at the sensation along with the reminder that he was doing this in front of George. 

"Dream," George whispered raspily as if he couldn't believe this was happening.

George's accent, soft and delicious, forced a grunt out of Dream as he palmed himself harder. A feather hitting the ground could be heard in the tense, quiet room. 

"Pants—"

"—No" Dream cut off breathily, "Not unless you do something for me"

George bit his lip as a breath got stuck in his throat. Dream's demanding voice made him shiver and though his face remained a mystery he could imagine the glint of hostility in his snake eyes. 

"What?" George responded breathlessly, grasping the arms of his chair.

"The toy" Dream stated, hand still moving, "Show me"

George's disbelief was amusing and forced a quiet chuckle out of Dream. He spluttered, searching through his brain for a reason not too but he was confronted with Dream's sultry voice and confident movements. God help him he _wanted_. Losing control was not an aspect of life George enjoyed but under Dream's bold hands he couldn't help but savour it. 

"You can't be—"

"Come on George" Dream lowered his voice, letting it fall into a deep register reserved for intimacy, "For me?"

George's throat bobbed as he stared at the webcam, salivating as Dream teased his sweatpants down allowing him to see the waistband of his boxers. He rolled his eyes, more annoyed at himself for purposely walking into Dream's trap. George stood up hesitantly and before he could talk himself out of it his fingers fumbled with his zipper and he shoved down his jeans. 

Dream couldn't take his eyes away from the scene playing in front of him. George's loose boxers hung dangerously low on his hips, letting Dream spot a thin trail of dark hair leading below them. Dream bit his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth to stop himself from saying things he could possibly regret. To distract himself, Dream held to his promise and slid his sweatpants down to his ankles. He should have felt more nervous than he did, this was more exposing than a face reveal. Yet, the glisten of lust in George's eye that shone through the shitty webcam relaxed Dream and lulled him into a welcoming reality. 

George's tongue swiped over his lips quickly as he willed the dry cotton feeling in his throat to dissipate. He reached his hand down to adjust his boxers when Dream shook his head urgently.

"Need to see you" Dream ordered, desperation overtaking authority. 

George felt his heartbeat pick up and tiny prickles of burning hot ashes warmed his skin. He had never felt so wanted before. It was a feeling he adored and despised all at once. Truthfully it scared him. How much he wanted to touch Dream, please him. It was the stuff of teenage years, of inexperience and half-hazard love proclamations. A slight edge of frenzy coated his actions and made him tug down his boxers all too quickly. It was worth it, the groan Dream released tightened Georges core and spurred ardour inside his bones. His shyness was everlasting but his arousal was becoming a thrumming constant that he couldn't ignore. Showing Dream his toy in the first place had frightened him and made him question how strong their friendship was but now George could see that it wouldn't fade. Instead...evolve. 

"You are—" Dream stalled, no words could describe the desire in Dream's stomach.

Besides, George would reject any words that spilled from Dream's mouth. On multiple occasions, he had voiced his opinion of George's appearance but he always pushed it away. 

George gulped shakily, jittery excitement fluttering in his chest, "You too"

As if a start button was pushed both boys took ahold of themselves and stroked steadily. There was a wavering hesitation to the entire experience but neither of them backed down. George opened up his desk drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lube.

Dreams hand stuttered as he witnessed what George had gotten.

So he was going to do it then without any platonic pretenses? Dream never thought they would make it to this place but here they were. Both standing on the edge of a cliff, feet numb with the urge to jump.

George had to look away from the webcam. Watching Dream on the other side, knowing he could see him slick up his pointer and middle finger in preparation, was overwhelming, to say the least. George hadn't had a panic attack since high school but the fluttery, tightening sensation in his chest closely resembled the beginning of one. Yet, it was somehow pleasant. And wasn't that the annoying truth of their friendship? How Dream could make him feel so panicked and flustered yet never tip him too far. Left him hanging, sensing more, waiting for the trepidation to settle in. But it never came. 

"You're so frustrating you know?" George exclaimed, with the indignation only a half-naked man could possess.

Dream's eyebrow quirked as his hand stilled, "Oh yeah?"

"I can't control myself around you" George admitted, flushing slightly, "Never could"

"Sounds like a personal issue" Dream teased.

George scoffed, eyes rolling far into his head. 

"You ask and I do" George stated, "You push me so fucking far and yet...I stay, waiting for more" 

Dream fell silent. While there was thick anger surrounding George's words, Dream could sense the fizzle of panic and fear snaking its way in. George was scared. He was telling Dream, in as vague words as possible, "don't hurt me, asshole".

"Good thing we're in the same boat huh?" Dream spoke softly, only sincerity present. 

While George was avoiding the webcam, he couldn't help himself but look at it after hearing the blatant honesty. The shift in mood. Dream as always knew how to quell his anxiety. Dream let him in on the big secret, there was no safety for either of them. 

With red-stained cheeks and twitching lips, George wrapped his legs over his chair arms so he was completely exposed. He heard Dream gasp with frantic softness but ignored it. If he was going to delve in, George may as well go all the way. He rubbed his fingers over his hole, twitching at the contact. With how quiet Dream had gone, it was as if he didn't have an audience at all. 

Dream couldn't breathe. Every word that pressed against his lips felt weighted, it held down his tongue. So he breathed in the hooded gaze of George, his fingers slipping easily inside himself with practiced ease and his sweat curled hair.

"No A.C?" 

Even as the words rushed out Dream realized they were ridiculous. He should be praising George's muscular thighs straining beautifully or his chocolate eyes shining like quasars. Or maybe something entirely less cliche. Thankfully George chortled, his stomach pulsating with laughter.

"Odd time for a heatwaves reference Dream" George smiled brightly, "But appreciated all the same"

Dream's heart fluttered at that smile aimed at him. How could George be shy when he inspired odes within Dream's unpoetic mind?

Then George moaned and Dream's one-track brain swung back into motion. His hand moved swiftly over himself as he watched George's breathing turn heavy and deep. George's breathy, low moans drove stakes into Dream's heart. His blood pumped thicker through his veins, Dream felt sluggish and slow like this was a fantasy rather than reality. 

In his arousal, George's nerves took a backseat position as he reached for his vibrator. Ever since buying it, he had felt an intense shame around the entire thing. He had never considered himself gay, yet with the situation he was now in, saying that seemed obtuse. Though he couldn't see Dream's gaze, he felt his heat and desire paralleled. 

"Fuck" Dream stated mindlessly, slowing his hand down for fear of finishing too quickly.

George's lithe fingers wrapped around the toy. With one light touch, the toy was buzzing cheerfully in his hand and he wrapped his pointer finger around the chain. As soon as the electricity touched George he moaned raspily, louder than any noise he made when jerking off. Dream's dick twitched as George pushed the toy inside himself causing his hips to buck upwards. Minus the bed and bedsheets, Dream's fantasy was coming alive in front of him. George's other hand flew upwards to clutch onto the back of his chair as he expertly twisted the toy inside himself.

"Shit" George whispered, eyes closed tightly.

The atmosphere was muted but not tense as George rode wave after wave of pleasure. He was careful to graze his prostate rather than push the toy against it as he usually would. While he didn't believe Dream would make fun of him for his lasting power, he wanted to maintain some of his dignity. Still, he was losing himself as the sound of buzzing and his own whimpers scattered his thoughts. Every once in a while he would hear a breathy grunt from Dream and it only made it harder to hold on.

"Does it go any higher?" Dream slurred as if he was drunk.

In many ways, he felt drunk. His arms were heavy by his sides and his lips were tingling like they do after one too many beers. Slowly, George's eyelids flickered open and the passionate gaze that met him managed to shock Dream a bit.

"It does" George confirmed shakily more from pleasure than anxiety, "But I won't last"

A staggeringly strong bolt of arousal caused Dream to squeeze the base of his dick while a sharp keen exited his mouth. The thought of George losing it all over himself made him leak pre-come. George's mouth fell open as he stared at Dream's dick unabashedly, eyes glazed over with lust.

"I dare you" Dream exclaimed with a dazed grin.

George gritted his teeth as the vibrations somehow grew stronger, " _Fuck_...what is with you and wagers?"

"Maybe I like to see you frustrated" Dream confessed lowly, "Maybe it turns me on"

George whined at that and accidentally pushed the toy deeper forcing him to bite down hard on his lip.

"Besides I know you'll give in, just like you always do"

"Cocky bastard" George exclaimed breathlessly.

All he received was a faint snicker holding little weight. Both of them knew he was right, there was no point in arguing it. George's dick lay untouched on his stomach, dripping pre-come down the length. Dream stared hungrily, thoughts of licking it circling in his head. An intoxicating rush of arousal made Dream suck in a deep breath as he staved off his orgasm for the third time. He was losing himself in all of this and needed George to be at the same place. 

"Fuck" Dream said sharply as if he had just lost all progress in a great speedrun, "Please"

George rarely heard Dream beg for anything. He was the authoritarian, the strict commander and held power in Minecraft and real-life. To understand that George had caused Dream to be reduced to begging struck a deep chord within him. Maybe he had more influence over Dream than he realized.

George clicked another smaller button and the vibrations increased. An embarrassingly girly whine fled his mouth as he arched upwards. Unless he only had limited time George never went to this level. He liked to drag it out, edge himself until he was gasping for release. However, Dream triggered a sudden urgency in him that left him antsy and wanting. 

" _Uhh Dream_ " George gasped needily.

That noise sealed Dream's fate. He had never heard his name said like that from any past girlfriend. His orgasm hit him like a freight train and he panted out a series of expletives. He tried to keep his eyes open to see George coming against his pale skin.

The sound of Dream coming registered later than usual in George's head but when it did his eyes flashed open quickly. Cum coated Dream's hand and George's mouth watered. He pressed the toy deeper and squeaked at the intense pressure against his prostate. Before he could hope to hold on he was cumming in long thin stripes up his stomach. The world flipped upside down and everything sounded far away.

Dream felt his dick twitch at the view of George's soiled stomach. He watched George's chest heave while drops of cum ran down his length. He had the uncontrollable urge to suck bruises into George's thighs despite the fact he was a whole universe away. 

Both of them were floating, comfortable without needing to say anything. George quietly and lazily pulled his legs down. Dream began to move as well, pushing up his sweatpants.

"Aw" Dream teased sleepily, "I was enjoying the view"

George blushed, just like Dream knew he would. The arousal had drifted away and now they were both facing harsh realities. What now?

"I wish I could see you" George whispered as if it was wrong to want.

"Soon" Dream assured, "You've already seen the best part of me anyway"

George scoffed, "Shut up"

Silence again, an imaginary clock ticked in George's head. His heart pounded with anxiety but he had one thing on his mind. What if he didn't get another chance?

"Dream?" George nibbled his bottom lip, half-prepared to back out and make a shitty joke but he persevered, "Am I an exception?"

Dream chuckled lightly as if the question was silly. He didn't leave George waiting for long.

"You're _my_ exception" Dream smirked, confident but not arrogantly, "And I would dare to say I'm yours"

George stared at Dream's blurry webcam back to how it originally was, grey sweatpants and all. Yeah, as per usual George would dare to say Dream was right. 

"So..." Dream said and turned off his webcam without warning, "Amazon?"

George hoped the bitter disappointment wasn't obvious on his face. He nodded and tried to quickly clean himself up. He knew neither of them would forget what happened and it wasn't a forbidden secret either. Still, holding onto Dream felt impossible from this far away. They had stepped over a boundary and there were only a couple of next steps.

All George had were bits and pieces of Dream, was it wrong for him to yearn for something complete? He tried to imagine a day when he knew Dream in bright daylight instead of hidden in the stillness of the night.


End file.
